Chocodays Love
by Cherry-Cuteberry
Summary: description : Killua goes with Gon for a walk where they hear about some magical chocolate ,after eating it Killua falls asleep ,but when he wakes up surprisingly he finds out that he is a cute girl who travelled back in time a century or two...living with her mom ,dad ,and her sister Kurapica... What will happen ? Will they find true love ? KilluaxGon and kurapicaxLeorio
1. Chapter 1 : magical chocolo boku ?

I do not own any hunterxhunter characters

I only own Killua's new mother and father, the royal family and the prince James. ;D

please tell me what you think of it...it's my first story, and I'd love to hear your opinions...whether you thought it was good :) or bad :( ...and what you liked exactly, or what you exactly didn't like...thanks so much^-^...I hope you enjoy it...^^

And I'm really sorry I write short chapters but I'm really busy

If you are a hunterxhunter fan, or interested in anime and roleplaying please add me on Skype:

( cuteberry-96 )

or on email :

( cherry-cuteberry )

description : Kailua goes with Gon for a walk where they hear about some magical chocolate ,after eating it Killua falls asleep ,but when he wakes up surprisingly he finds out that he is a cute girl who travelled back in time a century or two...living with her mom ,dad ,and her sister Kurapica...

What will happen ? Will they find true love ?

KilluaxGon and kurapicaxLeorio

- baka = baga = idiot

- ne = hey , yo

- oi = hey

- chocolo boku = chocolate balls

-yaa' = no

- eh = ah = yes

- nani ? = what ?

chapter 1 : magical chocolo bokou ?

"wake up..!Killua wake up ! " Gon screamed at me

-"meeehhh...yeah Gon..the frog is at the bar ..."and my voice faded away as I said the word bar not recognising what I have just said

-"Killua ! " Gon screamed with the loudest voice I've ever heard

-"okay Gon ,I'm awake now what's the matter ?" I replied

-"you haven't heard a word from what I had said , have you?"

-"ummm...well.."

-"ugh! never mind Killua ,go to sleep again".Gon turned his back to me.

-"Gon!...I didn't mean to do so..you know you are my very best friend !".and I gave him the warmest smile I could put on.

-"Gotcha !".Gon's laugh exploded "I was just kidding ,I'll tell you everything" XD

I grinned...Gon!

-"they're selling(magical chokolo bokou) out there"Gon pointed

-"magical chocolo bokou ...?" I wondered

-"yes! they say it is really magical ! let alone the sweetest thing one will ever taste !"Gon answered with enthusiasm.

-"and how is this "magical chocolo bokou" different from other chocolo bokou ?"I asked in a silly tone without paying any attention

-"Geez ! it is MAGICAL Killua...MAAAAAGICAL! they say it will make you unconscious for what's going on, for few hours ! like it will take you to a different world! like it will-"

-"gets you instantly drunk?"I interrupted

-"stop it Killua !"Gon yelled

-"don't tell me you believe it's magical! they are lying..advertising..selling their product..they are fooling people like you baka!"

-"then I've fallen for it..I don't care "Gon frowned.

-"baga ! let's just cut it off and go buy this "chocolate whatever"..I get the chocolate part and you get the magical part"

-"okay^-^"Gon answered with a sweet smile that warmed my heart.

we sprang to the chocolate shop where they were selling the magical chocolate balls, we bought some (LOOOTS)and started eating while walking back to the hotel where Kurapica and Leorio were waiting for us to come back.

-"okay Gon, this is the fifth chocolate ball I'm eating..why nothing happened ? where did the magic go ? oh wait maybe I had dropped it down on the ground by a mistake" *LOL* XP

-"stop it okay? you were right..there's no such a thing" Gon said with a sad face.

-"oh Gon.."..I felt awkward..I wanted to hug Gon but that would feel more awkward, so I only put my hand on his shoulder. Gon smiled at me,

the same moment I started to eat my sixth chocolo bokou I felt something wrong..I was getting dizzy..Then I kind of blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 : my sick fate

I do not own any hunterxhunter characters

I only own killua's new mother and father ,the royal family and the prince james.;D

please tell me what you think of it...it's my first story, and I'd love to hear your opinions...whether you thought it was good :) or bad :( ...and what you liked exactly, or what you exactly didn't like...thanks so much^-^...I hope you enjoy it...^^

If you are a hunterxhunter fan, or interested in anime and roleplaying please add me on Skype :

( cuteberry-96 )

or on email :

( cherry-cuteberry )

- baka = baga = idiot

- ne = hey , yo

- oi = hey

- chocolo boku = chocolate balls

-yaa' = no

- eh = ah = yes

- nani ? = what ?

Chapter 2

I woke up not remembering much of what had happened earlier, to find out that I was a girl now living in this old century, but it didn't surprise me for some reason.

"my soul must have drifted to another world " I thought to myself..."but I must be careful..very careful..I may know some people here from my real world, but there's a great chance that they don't know me in this world..I shouldn't ruin it..and I should find a way back to my world..."

-"KILLUA ..WHERE ARE YOU?" some female voice exploded in the place, so I headed toward the voice, there was a woman who must be my mom here, standing next to the front wall of the kitchen and calling me

-"what is it mom?" I answered...it felt weird in so many ways

Kurapica's pov:

mother must have wanted to wash Killua's beautiful long hair with her home-made hair conditioner ,I don't know why does mom care a lot about hair...she has already done my long blond hair with the oily stuff she made.

I've always wondered.. where did I get the blond colour from ? Killua has silver white hair like father, and mom has brown curly hair..

people usually tend to stop and take a look at my hair whenever I pass by, because they've probably never seen this hair colour, and this bothers me a lot.

*door knocking*

mom ran to open the door leaving Killua's hair all soaked in this oily mixture she has made.

-"he must be the prince ,are you ready Kurapica ?"mother asked me

-"yes...yes.."I don't know how had my family managed to meet the royal family, let alone befriending them, though we're an average family, and after they became friends, their elder son prince "James" started going out with me as his courting..we were probably going to get married soon for my bad luck..not that the prince is acting bad to me so far, but he just wasn't the love of my life..he wasn't MY Leorio..

as mother opened the door it turned out that it was father coming back from work

-"Kurapica ?" my younger sister Killua asked.

-"yes, Killua?"

-"why are you getting married to someone you don't like?"she asked wondering

-"*sigh*..you can't always lead life the way you want to go..you know that our parents will never agree to let me get married to Leorio.."I sighed again

-"of course honey..he's poor and still studying..what are you going to do with a poor man Kurapica..?are you expecting a nice life with such a useless villager?"...mother started lecturing me

-"but mother, I love him!" I said trying to stop her.

-"screw love, and screw this Rionlo, Are you rejecting THE PRINCE for HIM?..like it's your choice anyway..."mother continued yelling.

yes..MY marriage was HER choice..better for me to keep silent and wait for her to calm down

suddenly the door was knocked again.

my mother opened the door and it was prince "James", she called me twice, so I hurried to the door

-"Haven't I already told you to not wear white clothes again? I don't like white!" the prince complained.."do not tell me you are seriously going to wear a white dress on our wedding day ! "

I didn't have anything to say..I really liked white dresses...


	3. Chapter 3 : the drift

I do not own any hunterxhunter characters

I only own killua's new mother and father ,the royal family and the prince james.;D

please tell me what you think of it...it's my first story, and I'd love to hear your opinions...whether you thought it was good :) or bad :( ...and what you liked exactly, or what you exactly didn't like...thanks so much^-^...I hope you enjoy it...^^

If you are a hunterxhunter fan, or interested in roleplaying please add me on Skype :

( cuteberry-96 )

or on email :

( cherry-cuteberry )

- baka = baga = idiot

- ne = hey , yo

- oi = hey

- chocolo boku = chocolate balls

-yaa' = no

- eh = ah = yes

- nani ? = what ?

Chapter 3 :

killua's pov:

I watched as my sister left with the prince and I could hear mom whispering something to kurapica that sounded to me like "remember the clan "..

after they left I hurried to ask mom "mother you wanted her to remember the clan ? Which clan ?"

-"no baga, the plan ..THE PLAN !"

-"what plan ?"due to what happened earlier I found my memory so blurred

-"I told Kurapica to pretend that she's sick so they'll ask her to stay at the palace..and they can get to know each other very well that way..can you imagine that you and your sister are going to get married to princes! But your sister should hurry up with her marrige, she's already 19..what would people say about her if she became twenty years old without getting married ?!"

-"but mom..isn't it rude to pretend to be sick ? It's lying !" I objected.

-"Kurapica complained just like you..and I'll answer you with the same answer...if you keep complaining like this I'll have your hair cut right away!"mom threatened.

"anything but my hair "I thought to myself.

-"so Kurapica is staying the night at the prince's place ?"I asked mom while she was rolling up my hair.

-"yes sweety, isn't that GREAT ?".

I actually wondered why would that be great.

The day went on ,and after lunch the door was knocked again ..was this the day of door knocking ?

Mom hurried to open and I was surprised to see Gon.

-"ooh ,what a nice surprise, welcome to our house prince Gon "mom said to him

-"I actually came to ask for the pleasure to take your lovely daughter in a walk" Gon answered with respect.

Gon seemed ummm..different..I liked the simple- minded funny Gon better but as soon as we got out of mom's sight this prince Gon turned again to be the old Gon .. He was a funny pure kid.

we went to the forest for a walk where Gon held me and helped me to sit on a high tree branch.

we played near a water spring and jumped around ,although Gon was worried that my mother will get angry if I ruin my dress but luckily my dress survived.

as the sun started sinking in the far see and the night started to fall my lovely prince Gon offered to take me home.

later that day I bathed and went to sleep.

suddenly I heard some noises..cries probably ? Screams ?all I knew that it was mom's voice

I opened my eyes to see the first shred of light.

-"DAMN,NOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE MIND OF THAT WHORE ?!" mom cried.

-"mother what is it?"I asked innocently..still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

-"your sister ..your stupid sister..she's out there with the poor kid.. What is she doing with him?"

hmmm Kurapica was supposed to spend the night at the prince's... But why is she out there..?

Some noises, kurapica's cries ,and mom's yelling stopped the train of my thoughts.

I saw dad grabbing Kurapica from her golden hair and pulling her inside the house, then he pushed her to the floor.

-"she was out with the villager again "father said cold-hearted

-"NANI ?WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT KURAPICA WHY ?WHAT DO YOU THINK PEOPLE WILL SAY ABOUT YOU WHEN THEY SEE THE PRINCE'S LOVE WITH A STUPID POOR VILLAGER INSTEAD ?"mom screamed.

-"is it what matters now mom? Don't you want to know why is she crying?"I yelled at mom.

Kurapica -like usual-stayed silent, with tears pouring down her face..Well she couldn't possibly say anything..What could I have said if I were her..


	4. Chapter 4 : thanks,sister

I do not own any hunterxhunter characters

I only own killua's new mother and father, the royal family and the prince james.;D

please tell me what you think of it...it's my first story, and I'd love to hear your opinions...whether you thought it was good :) or bad :( ...and what you liked exactly, or what you exactly didn't like...thanks so much^-^...I hope you enjoy it...^^

If you are a hunterxhunter fan, or interested in roleplaying please add me on Skype :

( cuteberry-96 )

or on email :

( cherry-cuteberry )

- baka = baga = idiot

- ne = hey , yo

- oi = hey

- chocolo boku = chocolate balls

-yaa' = no

- eh = ah = yes

- nani ? = what ?

Chapter 4

Kurapica's pov :

I was really willing to tell mother about what had happened ,but I knew she wouldn't listen..she would be angry and she would hurt me with one OF her punishments,

but most of all..I couldn't tell her because I couldn't TRUST her...and because I was afraid..

I was lost in my thoughts while the lecture went on, and tears were still pouring against my will..but suddenly a strong slap brought me to reality ..father has just slapped me ..I couldn't say a word and tears slowed down..

I watched with blurry eyes as mother left to the kitchen still mumbling something..cursing probably and father went to his room ,so I slowly and painfully stood up and climbed the stairs up to my room..

I lay down on my bed and let the flood of tears go on ..

I let it out until my eyes bled...crying crimson red tears wasn't much different from normal tears..it couldn't hurt any more..

-"Kurapica ?" a soft voice called my name and I slowly turned to face killua's sad face

she put her hand on my shoulder and sat beside me...

-"what is it Kurapica ?" she asked innocently, her hand moving through my hair

-"you know you can trust me "she said with a smile so I smiled back at her..I trusted her but I wasn't sure how to say that..or maybe she wasn't ready to hear that yet..

-"please sister, I'll make you some hot chocolate" Killua begged.

-"don't worry I'm okay honey".

-"are you sad because your wedding is soon ?"Killua asked.

-"no..well..yeah ,it's in two days actually, but that isn't the thing "I answered.

-"do you want to talk about it?" she asked with an innocent smile.

-"I promise to tell you later okay? I promise "and I faked a smile on my face, hopefully it seemed real enough.

-"okay ^-^"Killua said "I'll be back with the chocolate".

and I knew that it worked.

killua's pov :

after we drank the chocolate Kurapica quickly fell asleep. I was almost dying to know what's wrong..I wished to help her so much but I didn't know how..I knew she was faking that smile, but she could never have fooled me with it.

I felt the sleep trickling down into me ,so I gave up, and let it take me.

The next day, I woke up early..everything went smoothly like nothing had happened earlier, until the door was knocked.

It was prince gym ,Jane ,james ,or whatever his name was.

Kurapica begged mom to tell him that she was sick and that she wasn't able to go out with him, but mom refused to.

however, after lots of begging ,mom finally agreed to ask him to bring her home in two hours.

Right after Kurapica left, the door was knocked again .it was my Gon. today we -Gon and I- were visiting some of his relatives. we had breakfast with them ,then one of the ladies asked me to play the piano and sing for them..I was quite shocked.

-"oooh, finally I'll get to hear killua's beautiful voice !" Gon said "I think she's a natural musician, she had learnt how to play piano on her own !".

-"Gon !" I objected.

-"please Killua !" he said with his sweet puppy eyes and that made my heart melt down

I couldn't refuse anymore ,I was enchanted...charmed..

I played them a nice song and sang with the music, but I was getting really nervous until I heard the cheering and the applauds after I finished. they seemed to have enjoyed it..especially MY Gon !

-"oh my..Killua are you an angel..? you're all so white and you have beautiful white hair, you're wearing such a beautiful white dress, and now this angel like / angelic voice ?"Gon said

-"Ooh"I blushed.

-"where are your wings my angel ?"he asked.

-"I think I've lost them somewhere "I answered melting.

-"I hope I'm making it up to you ..instead of your wings loss ,you gave Gon by your side..I hope it's good enough" Gon said with a smile relaxing the palm of his hand on my cheek.

-"are you kidding? It's perfect" I was almost flying from happiness..

Later ,gon and I went for a walk on the beach ..I didn't feel how time passed..soon enough it was the evening, and Gon walked with me to my home, where he said goodbye to me.


	5. Chapter 5 : the palace

I do not own any hunterxhunter characters

I only own killua's new mother and father ,the royal family and the prince james.;D

please tell me what you think of it...it's my first story, and I'd love to hear your opinions...whether you thought it was good :) or bad :( ...and what you liked exactly, or what you exactly didn't like...thanks so much^-^...I hope you enjoy it...^^

If you are a hunterxhunter fan, or interested in roleplaying please add me on Skype :

( cuteberry-96 )

or on email :

( cherry-cuteberry )

- baka = baga = idiot

- ne = hey , yo

- oi = hey

- chocolo boku = chocolate balls

-yaa' = no

- eh = ah = yes

- nani ? = what ?

chapter 5

I had dinner ,then sat with Kurapica.

-"hello sister.."^^ I tried to be as cheering as possible.

Kurapica smiled at me.

-"so how has your day been with Gon?" she asked blinking at me.

-"oooh, don't even remind me it was great !" I didn't mean to say it that way..what if she thought I was teasing her ?

-"oooh, how sweet ! This Gon is so nice !".

-"I know !..how was your day Kurapica?" I asked her.

-"quite fine ..I had to throw myself in a mud pool pretending to be falling, so I can get an excuse to go back home early "Kurapica smiled

-"oh my ,you're dangerous ! "

-"and you're so cute and caring " she answered immediately.

-"you're cute too kurapica, you have this beautiful golden hair -"

-"he threatens that he'll cut my hair down..he says it brings too much attention "she interrupted with blank face.

-"really? But that's so mean" I objected.

-"he also won't let me out of the castle after marrige ,and he'll bring you all to live with us ".

-"did you tell mom ,kurapica ?".

-"yes, she doesn't care.." Kurapica said trying to hide her sadness ,although it was obvious to everyone.

I was lost..I couldn't find any comforting word to say, so I hugged my sister and we both went to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

morning:

this day kurapika was already out by the time I woke up. I was told that she went out with the prince.

that reminded me that Gon had asked me to visit him in the castle today ..he would come to take me of course ,so I hurried and dressed in my favourite pink dress

few minutes later Gon came and took me to the castle, it was huge ,beautiful, but that was really too much...the finest foods and drinks were everywhere ,and the most expensive decorations were all over the place but that was SOMEHOW bothering. It was too complicated...

As we were going to goon's room we passed through a large white room with red blinds, and I could see Prince James getting drunk with some of his mates,...it made me hate my sister's groom so much that I wanted to kill him.

-"sorry for this"gon said while grabbing my hand and running all the way to his room "my brother is such a bastard".

I laughed at the word. I've never thought Gon could say anything like that.

Gon's room was so big and beautiful but kind of simple .Gon closed the door and started jumping on his bed and I joined.

We kept jumping and playing for the whole day.

At the evening I returned to my home to see Kurapica crying again..Nothing was different except that her long hair was CUT. It was now short..Almost to the end of her neck .

-"this is monsterious !" I screamed "like it's not enough that he won't let you wear a white dress for the wedding".

Mom gave me a sharp look so I went up to my room.

I couldn't really remember what happened but the voice of my mom screaming and crying again woke me up.

"I TOTALLY SAW THIS COMING ! THAT BITCH" and mom's voice faded into a cry.


	6. Chapter 6 : LOST

I do not own any hunterxhunter characters

I only own killua's new mother and father ,the royal family and the prince james.;D

please tell me what you think of it...it's my first story, and I'd love to hear your opinions...whether you thought it was good :) or bad :( ...and what you liked exactly, or what you exactly didn't like...thanks so much^-^...I hope you enjoy it...^^

If you are a hunterxhunter fan, or interested in roleplaying please add me on Skype :

( cuteberry-96 )

or on email :

( cherry-cuteberry )

- baka = baga = idiot

- ne = hey , yo

- oi = hey

- chocolo boku = chocolate balls

-yaa' = no

- eh = ah = yes

- nani ? = what ?

Chapter 6

-"what is wrong, mother ?"I asked rubbing my eyes still feeling a bit angry from yesterday or maybe because mom woke me up screaming.

-"Kurapica..Kurapica..she ran away with that bastard Kholio..on the day of her wedding ! That whore !"

-"Leorio mom, not kholio.."i corrected

-"and how the hell does it matter ?! Your sister isn't a virgin that's probably why she ran away..what will people say about us ?they'll say she's pregnant, and the name of our family will sink in mud..no one will respect us anymore ! and what will the royal family say ?! the younger prince will never propose to you ! Oh god ! I'm fainting.. "

mom continued weeping...I felt sick...

Kurapica has actually done the best for her, and I would totally go along with her decision, but I truly wished she had said goodbye to me before she left..I'm really going to miss her..but was it true that my sweet Gon wouldn't want me anymore ?..the thought made my heart almost jump out of my chest..it was beating so fast and I felt like this was a daydream..no...a daymare (instead of nightmare)..I wished it were only a daydream.

Mom spent the afternoon crying, dad in his office, and I was waiting for Gon but Gon didn't show up ...

I decided to go out for a walk, and as I expected we were the talk of the town, I couldn't bear to hear all those people speaking badly about my sister..if they only knew..!

I changed my way for a walk in the forest where I used to walk with Gon...surprisingly...Gon was there...

-"Killua !" he called in an excited tone...a shade of sadness was in that tone though

-"Gon, darling.." I called, running to him

Gon wrapped his arms around me and some tears managed to find their way out of my eyes

-"sorry I didn't come over today...and sorry for what had happened...your sis-" then he silenced that word, as if he remembered that he didn't want to say it, but after it was too late "although I sort of... agree with her..My brother isn't always a good guy..."Gon continued gazing into my eyes.

-"oh..Well...I believe I agree with you too.."

I was afraid to bring up the issue that was tearing me apart..Whether Gon was going to come coming over or not.

-"oi ,killua ?" he called me innocently making me feel dizzy.

-"eh , Gon ?".

-"mom said I shouldn't see you anymore..".

-"I understand" I interrupted almost crying.

-"but ne killua, we'll keep meeting in the forest without her knowledge..If you want of course.."

-"oooh" this little Gon is definitely trying to kill me with his kindness "of course Gon ! Who would waste such a chance !"

I smiled at Gon's smile, hopping that nothing will ever tear us apart.

I spent the whole evening with gon ,then when I realised that the darkness had covered the sky I decided that it was time to go home.

Everything was still the same when I arrived, mom still making noises, and father was drinking tea and reading a book.

"Without my sister this was going to be a boring night" I thought to myself, so I hurried to my room and let myself fall softly on my bed, and gave up letting my mind fall in a deep rest

"bssst,..Wake up !" someone hissed over my head.


	7. Chapter 7 : Sugar Sweet

I do not own any hunterxhunter characters

I only own killua's new mother and father, the royal family and the prince james.;D

please tell me what you think of it...it's my first story, and I'd love to hear your opinions...whether you thought it was good :) or bad :( ...and what you liked exactly, or what you exactly didn't like...thanks so much^-^...I hope you enjoy it...^^

If you are a hunterxhunter fan, or interested in roleplaying please add me on Skype :

( cuteberry-96 )

or on email :

( cherry-cuteberry )

- baka = baga = idiot

- ne = hey , yo

- oi = hey

- chocolo boku = chocolate balls

-yaa' = no

- eh = ah = yes

- nani ? = what ?

Chapter 7

kurapica's pov :

Killua rubbed her eyes while mumbling something I couldn't understand.

-"Killua !"

-"Kurapica ?" Killua opened her eyes in a shock ..her jaw fell open.

quickly Killua hugged me tightly crying ..I must have made her miserable.

-"Killua..I'm..sorry" tears were gaining on me.

-"I missed you, are you alright ?" Killua almost shouted.

-"please Killua ,we don't want to wake our parents up" Killua nodded, so I went on ,"I'm totally fine ,leorio and I are getting married next week..I'm terribly sorry for all the problems I caused for you".

-"no ! You didn't cause me troubles, i'm actually happy for you but oi Kurapica , where are you staying ?" Killua wondered.

-"at the moment I'm staying at Leorio's parents' house, they are both nice..and we'll stay at their place until Leorio is able to buy us a house ..ah, and don't worry we sleep in separated rooms" I cut off laughing.

-"lol ,I can't believe people thought you ran away because you were afraid that the prince will know you are not a virgin!" Killua giggled.

-"well..about that part.." my cheeks got burning red.

-"ha? nani ?"

-"Killua ,remember when I came home crying, and promised to tell you everything later ?"

-"of course ,how can I forget such a day !"Killua replied .

-"yes definitely..that night I spent at the prince's place wasn't the best of my life.."

killua's pov :

-"what do you mean ?" I was getting a slight hint ,which referred to something I wouldn't like to hear, but I smiled at Kurapica trying to conform her

-"you know..this prince James isn't exactly the guy with the morals..that night he was getting drunk with his friends.."

kurapica's voice cut off..I waited for her but she couldn't go on ..I had to jump to the conclusion on my own

-"so the prince did THAT to you ?"

Kurapica looked down ,with her hair covering her face ,but I could feel the awkwardness and the embarrassment as well..

-"I explained everything to Leorio and he was so kind and understanding, he offered me to go away with him if I wanted to ..and it was exactly what I wanted".

I was still in a shock but I managed to find my voice "but why didn't you tell mom about the whole story ?"

-"I..I was afraid".

I could understand that.

"I'm sorry killua, but I have to leave now..before they wake up ".

-"but I'll visit you at Leorio's parents' place !"I threatened

-"I'll be waiting (; "

Kurapica climbed down the window..well..I was wandering how did she come in, but that solved it.

XxXxXxXx

Days passed and today was the day..kurapica's wedding day

Kurapica was looking so cute in white, and the groom Leorio was looking good too.

Everyone was at the wedding..our family and relatives, probably because Kurapica and I had told our family about what had happened earlier with the prince and the royal family were now the talk of the town, and people never said a bad word about our family.

It was also funny that Kurapica had decided to invite the royal family to her wedding to tease them a bit..the only blonde in the country rejected the prince for a villager! How pathetic was this prince !

-"Killua ? " Gon's sweet voice derailed my train of thoughts.

-"Nani, Gon ?" I answered.

-"few years later we'll be in their places ..won't we?".

I felt my cheeks burning with blood.

-"as I hope" was all I could say, as I was looking into Gon's chocolate brown eyes.

-"Gon..I love you" my voice let me down here..

-"I love you too" Gon said, then I could feel his warmth against my body, his lips against my lips, this was heaven...

Suddenly a very strong light flashed, which made me close my eyes so tightly..when it was gone I opened my eyes to see Gon still kissing me ..I was still in heaven..NO ! I was back in the street..back to my male body ..back to my world..still kissing Gon though..with all the "magical chocolate balls" around us.

after a long passionate kiss Gon backed off, and I was blushing again.

-"so did you like it Killua ?" Gon asked innocently but I couldn't understand if he was asking about the kiss or the chocolate.

-"I did enjoy it" I answered simply; I did enjoy both.

-"Killua..please don't get mad at me but..I have a question and I won't relax until I know the answer..are you a girl Killua? "

-"what a stupid question Gon..I'm a BOY .. A BOYISH BOY! " I yelled trying to forget it.

-"okay okay ,i'm sorry..you know what..I don't feel like eating chocolate anymore..at least for today" Gon said.

-"I agree with you..I think we should get rid of it and give it to the poor or something ?" I suggested

-"wow ! Killua you are really generous ! I really ..."Gon's voice broke at the end of his sentence but I could here that he said something like "dove you" ? hmmm

-"said something Gon ?" I asked

-"yaa' (nah..)..

-THE END-

I hope you have enjoyed it... ^-^

thanks for reading.

Cherry Cuteberry


End file.
